Todavía
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Frente al altar, a su lado, estaba Ginny. Ella lo amaba. Entre los invitados estaba Draco, y Harry lo amaba. Junto a Draco estaba Astoria, su esposa. Harry sabía que Draco no la amaba, pero aún así se había casado con ella. Era su turno de olvidarlo.


**Todavía**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos. Son de la escritora J. K. Rowling y de la Warner. De mi imaginación solo ha salido este fic, del cual no obtengo ningún tipo de lucro.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco.

**Advertencia:** Slash

**N/a:** Hoy estaba en el salón de la casa de mi abuela, con mi mejor amigo mayor de los treinta, mi artista favorito, y la gran mayoría de las veces mi consejero y confidente. Trajo su guitarra y como siempre que la tenemos cerca, ambos nos pusimos a cantar las canciones que tanto nos gustan, y entre tantas letras, comenzó a cantar una que yo no conocía, pero que encaja mucho con lo que viví hace pocos días. Por lo que, además de hacerme llorar, la letra que él me susurraba entonando perfectamente sus notas, me dieron la inspiración para comenzar este fic.

Espero que él lea y que sepa que todo es gracias a él. Por estar a mi lado, por ser quien es y por dejarme ser quien soy siempre.

Un beso para él y otro para todos los que lean esto. La canción es "Todavía" de Jannette Chao.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo único.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A su lado estaba la mujer a la que había escogido por esposa. La que le había demostrado ya muchas veces cuanto lo quería. Vestía de blanco, con un vestido evanescente, vaporoso, que se ceñía a su cuerpo de curvas discretas y la hacía parecer una ninja salida de los sueños de cualquier hombre. Bajo el velo, los cabellos rojizos caían en cascada hacia su espalda, tocando la curva de sus caderas, y él podía sentir sus ojos marrones clavados en él, esperando a que se volviera a verla, a que le diera la sonrisa enamorada que cualquier mujer hubiera esperado de su pareja al estar frente al altar.

Pero Harry solo estaba consciente de la cercanía de él.

En medio de una sala llena de los invitados de a su boda, él nunca había esperado encontrarlo. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que asistiera. Había mandado la invitación, a pesar de lo mucho que su mano temblaba al escribir su nombre sobre el sobre, más como un recordatorio de lo que había hecho. De lo que les había hecho a ambos. Y ahí estaba. Impecable como siempre. Con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, atado en una coleta baja, como su padre había hecho hasta el día de su muerte. Entre todos aquellos murmullos, Harry sentía como si todo hubiera desaparecido, como si solo lo rodeara el silencio, y su presencia. Escuchaba nítidamente el sonido de su respiración, como si estuviera a su lado en lugar de muchas, muchas filas de bancos más adelante. Al igual que la mirada de ella, sentía la mirada de él. Sus ojos grises no perdían uno solo de sus movimientos, esperaba, como todos los demás en la sala a que todo aquello acabara.

Pero ellos querían escuchar el "_Sí, quiero_" salir de sus labios. Él muy probablemente esperaba que se cayera la máscara de chico perfecto, y mostrara su verdadero ser.

A que las ganas de llorar le ganaran y dejara a Ginny en el altar, para correr lejos de Draco. Para alejarse de todo aquello que le hacía daño.

Porque al lado de Draco estaba Astoria, su esposa. Ella mantenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mostrando al mundo cuan perfecta era. La personificación de todos los valores de la sociedad Sangre Pura, de la aristocracia. Ella era todo lo que Draco había querido. Lo que había escogido por encima del amor que decía tenerle.

Ginny sabía de esto, y aún así había aceptado casarse con él. Y la amaba por eso, pero con el amor que una persona puede tenerle a un miembro tan cercano que ya lo siente parte de su cuerpo. La quería. Sí. Pero nunca la veía con la pasión que lo dominaba en el tiempo en que Draco lo envolvía entre sus brazos y le besaba como si no existiera el mañana. Nada más que ellos en el mundo. No la veía como una amante, pero la respetaría como si lo fuera.

Seguía pensando que ella merecía algo mejor que lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Seguramente ella también notaba cuan afectado estaba por su presencia, porque le tomó la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón. Él le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, pero llena de tristeza, y la poca esperanza que hasta entonces había vivido en los ojos de la chica murió. Porque a pesar del tiempo, ya casi un año, Harry no había podido olvidar al amor de su vida. Porque sentirlo a apenas unos pasos y a la vez tan lejos lo devastaba como si fuera el día siguiente a su separación.

Solo ella y su corazón lastimado sabían cuan solo se sentía sin él en su mundo.

Había creído que el tiempo borraría las huellas de sus dedos sobre su piel, que olvidaría el sabor de sus labios, o el aroma de su cabello. Nada de eso había ocurrido. Él y su recuerdo eran como una herida vieja que no terminaba de sanar. La sentía curada cuando no estaba, pero ahí estaba, marcando que había sido suyo. Y al volverlo a ver, se había abierto por sí sola, y le demostraba que el tiempo no borraba nada cuando de amor verdadero se trata. Que solo vuelve el sentimiento más grande, al igual que el sufrimiento. Que ese amor solo le estaba dando una tregua temporal antes de volver a él con un peso aún mayor que antes.

Y es que él había sido su vida. Vida que él le había arrebatado cuando le dijo dos simples palabras.

"_Me caso_"

De inmediato supo que no sería con él. Que lo que sentía por él, por muy fuerte que fuera, no era tan importante para Draco como la opinión pública o el deber de un Malfoy.

Escuchó en silencio las palabras del sacerdote muggle que celebraba la ceremonia. A petición de él y con la autorización de Arthur, habían organizado una sencilla boda cristiana, ya que no les interesaba que la prensa mágica hiciera eco de la boda del Niño-que-vivió-y-venció. Nada tenía sentido para él. Su cuerpo actuaba solo, repitiendo las palabras que el sacerdote le pedía que dijera, haciendo lo que correspondía en el momento justo. Ginny notaba su ausencia. Sus ojos apagados se lo decían. Solo por ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, por aparentar que era verdaderamente feliz con esa unión.

Lo único que le hacía feliz de todo eso era que por fin sería parte de la familia a la que ya consideraba como suya.

"_El me olvidó_" se dijo.

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del héroe del mundo mágico.

Jurarse a sí mismo que todo había quedado en el pasado no ayudaba a disminuir el dolor que sentía.

Lo había amado. Lo amaba. Pero él no era suyo. No era suyo.

Sólo a Draco le había abierto los brazos. Sólo él conocía sus más grandes miedos y gloriosas fantasías. Uno a uno Draco había intentado borrarlos de su cuerpo. Una a una las habían cumplido juntos. La única fantasía que ahora conservaba era estar ahí mismo, frente al altar, pero al lado de un hombre de largo cabello rubio que lo siempre lo miraba como si fuera el tesoro más grande del universo. Un premio que solo él había conseguido. Evidentemente, se quedaría sin cumplir.

- ¿Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceptas por esposo a Harry James Potter, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –

A su alrededor, la magia de la chica se arremolinó, preparándose para enlazarse con la de su pareja, volviendo reales las promesas que hacían frente al sacerdote.

- Acepto – murmuró ella, con su sollozo atragantado.

- ¿Y tú, Harry James Potter, aceptas por esposa a Ginevra Molly Weasley, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –

Por un minuto, dudó en contestar.

El suelo bajo sus pies amenazaba con abrirse y tragárselo. Sentía el estómago revuelto, la cabeza le daba vueltas por la gravedad de la promesa, pero sobre todo, tenía los ojos empañados. Nunca podría cumplir del todo, pero lo intentaría.

Lanzó una mirada anhelante al hombre que se sentaba en las últimas filas de la iglesia. Sus miradas se anudaron, y el tiempo pareció detenerse. En las profundidades de color gris plata había arrepentimiento, nostalgia, odio, dolor agudo y contagioso. Amor. El corazón se le encogió bajo las capas de piel, músculo y hueso, y Harry casi pudo escuchar el goteo de la sangre que se derramaba en su interior.

Merlín. Nunca olvidaría aquél dolor.

Sonrió, y sus labios vocalizaron tres palabras. Las que jamás volvería a pronunciar.

"_Siempre te amaré_"

- Acepto –

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Todavía 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astoria tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de la iglesia segundos después de que Harry pronunciara la palabra que lo uniría para toda la vida con la menor de la familia Weasley. Sin soltarlo, los apareció a ambos dentro de Malfoy Manor, sin importarle mucho si alguien los veía y hacía conjeturas.

Draco había ido a la boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley con una sola intención. Convencerse de que Harry lo había olvidado y así poder seguir con su vida sin pensar cada maldita noche en su piel bajo sus dedos. Porque era en él en quien pensaba cuando tomaba el cuerpo de su esposa para intentar conseguir un heredero. Pero Astoria, a pesar de ser una buena amiga y una buena mujer, era un mal sucedáneo de lo que él deseaba.

Deseaba unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, una boca pequeña pero siempre sonriente, un cabello revuelto como si por él hubiera pasado un huracán, y, sobre todo, el sonido de la voz de Harry diciendo aquello que había vocalizado antes de entregarse por completo a la mujer que ahora era su esposa.

Se derrumbó y lloró en el hombro de esa mujer fuerte y maravillosa que llevaba su apellido, pero a la cual no podía amar más que como una compañera. No durmió un solo minuto de la noche. Se dedicó a llamarlo entre gemidos lastimeros, a maldecir una y mil veces su orgullo. Maldijo a la Weasley, a Potter, a sus padres, pero sobre todo, se maldijo a sí mismo. Por no haberlo retenido entre sus brazos sin importar nada más.

Lo amaba, y muy dentro de sí mismo, sabía que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el día de su muerte.

Ambos habían prometido amor a otras personas, pero en silencio esa promesa había sido hecha al otro mucho tiempo atrás. Draco había sido el primero en romperla, así que no entendía cómo era posible que doliera tanto saberlo perdido.

Se había dedicado a luchar contra todo. Contra lo que él era, contra lo que habían sido, sin entender que mientras lo hacía, lo único que lograba era desangrarse lentamente.

La tormenta de su interior se desató y el hombre que era quedó convertido en un niño, lloroso y dolido. El hombre que era quiso despreciar al Malfoy en él, pero ahora que no lo tenía, su apellido era lo único que le quedaba. Y notaba cuan vacío era.

- Harry – Gimió su nombre y el sueño lo venció.

En ese momento, mientras amanecía del otro lado de la ventana, deseó con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Todavía 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Frente a frente estaban. Al lado de Draco un niño idéntico a él en aquella tierna edad. Sus ojos, idénticos a los de su padre, miraron con curiosidad a Harry, y al niño que arrastraba su maleta hacia el tren de Hogwarts.

- Malfoy – inclinó la cabeza el moreno.

"Draco" dijo en su mente, y lo que debía de haber sido olvidado aún estaba ahí. Carcomiéndolo.

- Potter – respondió.

"_Aún te amo_" había querido decirle, pero no valía la pena.

Astoria Malfoy intercambió una mirada cómplice y solidaria con Ginny Weasley, que tomaba de la mano a la pequeña Lily.

Los niños subieron al expreso llenos de júbilo por lo que sería una nueva y excitante aventura. Draco pudo ver la curiosidad con la que Scorpius examinaba detenidamente al hijo mediano de Harry, y por la mirada que el pequeño Albus le devolvía, sospechaba que sería el primer Potter-Weasley Slytherin de la historia.

Y que la historia, muy probablemente, se repetiría.

Harry y Draco se miraron. Y en apenas unos segundos y sin necesidad de palabras, ambos supieron que nada había cambiado. La sonrisa entristecida que intercambiaron dijo todo lo demás.

Aún se amaban.

Pero ambos se dieron la espalda, y tomaron las manos de sus esposas. Alejándose del otro una vez más.

**Fin. **

Hola a todos.

Este fic, como ya dije, nació de una canción. Búsquenla en internet, es preciosa.

No tengo mucho que decir, así que me despido.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
